Gedanken eines Richters
by whitelightner78
Summary: Jetzt überarbeitet ! Alles begann in den 80ern. Mittlerweile haben wir 2016. Ein Richter denkt über sein Leben nach.


**Disclaimer:  
** Diese Geschichte ist nur zum Spaß. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Die Personen gehören den Leuten, die sie erfunden haben.

Hier nun meine überarbeitete Version.  
Vielen Dank für die Hinweise und Tipps von owlcroft (Ich hoffe die Geschichte ist nun besser!) und die Reviews von LuvDJudge und judy.

Als nächstes mache ich mich an die Übersetzung dieser Geschichte ins Englische.

Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Gruß Whitelightner78

 **Gedanken eines Richters**

Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag blicke er auf die alte, holzumrandete, Uhr die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Sechs Uhr. Nicht mehr lange und es war Feierabend. Eigentlich mochte er seinen Job, doch heute ging es zu wie Taubenschlag. Er musste sich mit sieben verschiedenen Fällen befassen. Vor fünf Minuten war der letzte Fall zu Ende gegangen und gerade eben hatte der letzte Zuschauer den Gerichtssaal verlassen. Wer hätte damals gedacht, das er einmal auf dieser Seite des Saals sitzen würde? Genau in diesem Saal (Hardcastles altem Saal) hatte er selbst schon zweimal, auf der Anklagebank gesessen. Erst im Jahr 1981 und zuletzt im Jahr 1983. Er schnappte sich alle Akten des heutigen Tages und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Vor einigen Jahren hätten ihm der ganze Stress und die Hektik nichts ausgemacht, doch langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Zeit auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei ging. Sein ehemals volles, mittellanges gelocktes Haar trug er mittlerweile ziemlich kurz geschnitten. Der einstige hellbraune Haarton war einen hellen grau gewichen. Nur noch ein paar Jahre im Dienste Justizias´s und er konnte seine wohlverdiente Pension antreten. Um genau zu sein noch etwa drei Jahre. Dann würde er 65 Jahre alt sein und die Mindestdienstjahre von 15 Jahre zusammen haben. Eigentlich wären es dann sogar noch ein paar Jahre mehr. Langeweile würde er dann sicherlich nicht haben und auch keinen Geldmangel. Schliesslich war war er ja zum Richter auf Lebenszeit ernannt worden und das bedeutete das er für den Rest seines Lebens Bezüge in voller Höhe seines letzten Gehalts und, gegebenenfalls, noch einen Ausgleich für gestiegene Lebenshaltungskosten erhalten würde. Die Liste derer Dinge die er während seines Ruhestandes erledigen wollte und sollte war bereits jetzt, auch Dank seiner Familie, sehr lange.

Vor einer Woche war er 62 Jahre alt geworden. Man konnte sagen, dass er ein bewegtes Leben mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen geführt hatte. Bis Ende der Zwanziger war er eher auf dem Weg nach unten unterwegs gewesen. Doch dann hatten ihn ein paar Ereignisse, wie u.a. drei Anklagen wegen Autodiebstahls zwischen 1978 und 1983, zu einer Person geführt, die seinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben hatte. Auch wenn erst nicht daran geglaubt hatte, so wurde doch schnell eines besseren belehrt. Dieser Mensch zeigte ihm den richtigen Weg für seine weitere Zukunft. Leider war dieser Mann war leider bereits vor einigen Jahren gestorben und das hatte ihn hart getroffen. Sie hatten soviel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass sein Tod ein riesiges Loch hinterlassen hatte. In all der Zeit war er zu einer der wichtigsten Personen seines Lebens geworden. Zum Glück war er in dieser traurigen Zeit nicht allein auf sich gestellt gewesen. Seine Familie (Er hatte fast schon garnicht mehr daran geglaubt mal eine eigene zu haben.) und seine Freunde waren immer wenn nötig an seiner Seite gewesen. So gelang es ihm nach und nach die dunklen Wolken, die der Tod seines besten Freundes hinterlassen hatte, abzuschütteln und sich nur noch an die guten, gemeinsamen, Zeiten und Erlebnisse zu erinnern.

Mark erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit kurz bevor seine Bewährung abgelaufen war und er sich gefragt hatte, was er nun mit seiner Zukunft anfrage sollte. Jura schien ihm der richtige Weg zu sein. Also bewarb er sich um einen Master - Studienplatz und wurde angenommen. Viele Menschen die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, hätten ihm da nicht zugetraut. Um ehrlich zu sein wussten sie nicht mal, das er einen Abschluss mit der Fachrichtung Bachelor of Science ( .) in der Tasche hatte und einen ziemlich guten Durchschnitt noch dazu. Zum Glück war es nicht wichtig, das er seinen Bachelor in einer anderen Fachrichtung gemacht. Er hatte einen gemacht und das war alles was für die Zulassung zum Master-Studium zählte. Die meisten Menschen sahen damals nur den Knacki und Ex-Rennfahrer. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht seinen Abschluss zu beenden und dafür gab es zwei Gründe. Erstens hatte er damals nur wenig Geld zur Verfügung und musste daher hart und lange an der Beschaffung des Geldes, zur Finanzierung des Studiums, arbeiten. Der zweite Grund war, das er nur abends Zeit aufbringen konnte und daher einfach länger brauchte um seinen Bachleor Abschluß zu beenden.

Einen Großteil seiner Karriere hatte Hardcastle noch mit verfolgen können. Nicht nur das, Mark hatte auch immer auf seine Unterstützung zählen können. Manchmal waren Informationen, aber manchmal aber aber auch andere Dinge. Unteranderem hatte er ihm ja sein Master - Studium bezahlt. Das hatte Mark so nicht geplant. Er wollte das "Projekt" Jurastudium allein stemmen und hatte daher sein Auto beliehen. Hardcastle sollte erst nach erfolgreichem Abschluss davon erfahren. Doch alles war anders gekommen. Der Richter war erfreut über die Berufswahl seines Freundes und Schützlinges. Allerdings war er nicht damit einverstanden, das Mark zur Finanzierung des Studium, sein Auto beliehen hatte. Dieser wußte doch wie wichtig ihm sein Auto war und das sollte er auf keinen Fall verlieren. Daher hatte er das Basketballspiel vorgeschlagen. Mark war sich ziemlich sicher, daß der Richter es mit Absicht verloren hatte, damit er das Studium seines Freundes bezahlen konnte, ohne das dieser Protest einlegen würde. Mark lies ihn dankbar gewähren. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich auch heute noch gerne daran, wie stolz sein Freund gewesen war, als man ihm, nach drei Jahren Studium, sein Diplom (Juris Doctor degree (J.D.)), sowie eine Auszeichnung als Lehrgangsbester überreicht hatte. Da dieser Abschluss allerdings nicht direkt zur Zulassung als Rechtsanwalt führte, musste er anschließend noch eine zusätzlich Prüfung (bar examination) vor den Prüfungsausschüssen der juristischen Standesvereinigungen erfolgreich bestehen. Das gelang ihm ohne große Probleme und so wurde er dann auch als Mitglied des Anwaltsstandes aufgenommen. Diese Zulassung galt allerdings nur für den Bundesstaat Kalifornien. Nach all den Jahren und Mühen war er schließlich ein richtiger Anwalt (mit einem Abschluss in der Fachrichtung "Criminal Justice") geworden. In den darauf folgenden Jahren arbeitete er für Baker & Tyler, einer angesehen Anwaltskanzlei in Los Angeles. Dort sorgte er dafür, dass alle die es verdient hatten zu ihrem Recht kamen. Das galt nicht nur für die wohlhabenden, sondern auch für jene die nicht soviel Geld hatten. In der Mehrheit der Fälle konnte er positive Ergebnisse für seine Mandanten erzielen. Das hieß nicht das er jeden Fall gewann. Doch er hatte eine gute Gewinnquote. Daher dauerte es nicht lange und sein Talent sprach sich herum. Nach und nach wurde er zu einem der gefragtesten Anwälte in der Stadt. Die Anzahl seiner Mandaten vergrößerte sich zusehends. Ständig wollte jemand neues vor Gericht von ihm vertreten werden.

Noch vor dem Tod seines besten Freundes und Ersatzvaters ereignete sich etwas weiteres, sehr wichtiges, in seinem Leben. Man ernannte ihm zum Richter und zwar beim Obersten Gericht in Los Angeles. Als er seines abends müde von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, wurde er bereits hektisch durch seinen Freund empfangen. Er konnte nicht verstehen was nun schon wieder passiert war. „Was ist den los?", wollte er wissen. „Ein Brief für dich." „Ich bekomme ständig Post. Was soll den da besonderes dran sein?" „Siehe dir doch mal den Absender an." Er nahm den Brief in die Hand und betrachtete den Absender. „Wow, das kann doch nicht wahr sein." „Warum nicht? Nun mach schon auf." Hecktisch öffnete er den Umschlag und erblasste. „Was steht da?" „Ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe den Posten bekommen." „Glückwunsch, euer Ehren." Dann darf und muss man dich in Zukunft ja mit Richter anreden." „Richtig!" Mark war immer noch total perplex über den Inhalt des Briefes, den er nun in der Hand hielt. Er hatte zwar vor einiger Zeit mal einen Schreiben erhalten, in dem der Präsident ihn zur Ernennung ins Richteramt vorschlug, dennoch hatte er nie gelaubt das er sich gegen sein drei Konkurenten durchsetzen könnte. Allein das er überhaupt dafür vorgeschlagen worden war, war fast ein Wunder für ihn. Bei seiner Vergangenheit und die anderen Mitnominierten hatten alle auch mehr Erfahrung, da sie länger als Anwalt gearbeitetet hatten, als er. Doch der Senat hatte sich für ihn entschieden und ihn auf dem Posten bestätigt. Zwei Monate später bekam er seine Ernennungsurkunde und wurde damit zum Richter auf Lebenszeit. "Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig fassen." Er hatte gerade den Umschlag auf den Tisch gelegt, als ihn zwei starke Arme in eine herzliche und freundschaftliche Umarmung schlossen. „Das müssen wir feiern," sagte Hardcastle. „Auf jeden Fall. Ich werde für morgen einen Tisch im besten Restaurant der Stadt reservieren", erwiderte Mark. „Was ist den hier los?" wollte eine neue Stimme wissen. „Dein Vater hat endlich seine Post bekommen. Er wird demnächst zum Richter ernannt." Einen Augenblick später wurde er nicht nur von seinem Freund, sondern auch von den beiden, in seinem Leben wichtigsten Frauen umarmt. In diesem Augenblick war er so unsagbar glücklich. Seine, leider bereits verstorbene, Mutter wäre bestimmt auch sehr stolz auf ihren „Jungen" gewesen, der mit soviel Mühe und harter Arbeit soviel aus seinen Leben gemacht hatte.

Eine Stunden später hatte er endlich den Papierkram erledigt. Nachdem er den Computer herunterfahren und die Akten vorschriftsmäßig weggeschlossen hatte, machte es sich auf den Weg zum seinem Wagen, einem silbernen Dodge RAM Sport LEDBEAM 3500 LUX Baujahr: 2016. Sein altes Auto hatte leider vor zwei Monaten den Geist aufgegeben. Wie gerne würde es auch heute noch den Wagen fahren, der ihm in jüngeren Jahren so viele gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Doch nach einer Hüftoperation konnte er nur noch mit großen Schwierigkeit in diesen ein- bzw. auszusteigen. Daher hatte er sich einen anderen Wagen besorgen müssen. In den Ruhestand hatte er seinen Coyote allerdings nicht geschickt. Er war viel zu schade um nur in der Garage zu stehen. Seine Tochter war von klein auf immer sehr begeistert von diesem Wagen gewesen. Nach Erwerb ihres Führerscheines fuhr sie vier Jahre lang einen alten VW – Golf 4. Als dieser so viele technische Defekte aufwies, dass eine Reparatur zu teuer wurde, beschloss er ihr den Wagen zu geben. Erst hatte er bedenken. Doch seine Tochter hat sein Talent geerbt und konnte prima mit dem Sportwagen, den man mittlerweile als Oldie bezeichnen konnte, umgehen. Der Coyote begleitete sie seitdem überall hin.

Nachdem er den Hauptverkehr des „Zentrums" von Los Angeles hinter sich gelassen hatte, führte ihn der Pacific-Coast Highways in Richtung seines Zuhauses (26800 Pacific Coast Highway, Malibu 90265 oder einfach gesagt Gulls Ways). Ja dieses Anwesen trug den Namen nicht umsonst, denn Möwen gab es hier, nicht zuletzt Dank des Ozeans, genug. Wie oft hatte er diese Strecke schon hinter sich gebracht. Zusammen mit seinem Freund, seiner Familie und anderen Menschen, mit denen er sich aus verschiedenen Gründen ein Fahrzeug geteilt hatte. Im Radio (einem Oldiesender) lief ein Lied einer Gruppe die er schon seit vielen Jahren toll fand. Das war die E Street Band. Der Song war zwar bereits am 25. August 1975 erschienen, aber "Thunder Road" war immer noch ein Klassiker.

Letztlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Die Türen des Eingangstores öffneten sich automatisch als der Sensor sein Fahrzeug erkannte und schlossen sich hinter ihm wieder. Er erinnerte sich noch gut dran, als er vor so vielen Jahren das erste Mal, an der Seite seines Freundes, durch dieses Tor gefahren war. Er war sehr überwältigt von den Ausmaßen des Anliegens gewesen. Er konnte sich noch gut dran erinnern, wie der Richter ihm erklärt hatte, dass all das ursprünglich mal im Besitz der Familie, seiner, leider im Jahr 1973, verstorbenen Frau Nancy gewesen war. Viel hatte sich, seit 1983, auf dem Gelände seitdem nicht verändert. In der Einfahrt standen der Combi seiner Frau und der Wagen seiner Tochter. Sein guter alter Coyote.

Es gab ein paar neue Pflanzen, doch der Pool war noch der Alte. Auch bei Garage, Pförtnerhaus und Haupthaus hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Alles erstrahlte noch im alten Glanz. Nur ein paar Renovierungen waren in den letzten Jahren durchgeführt worden. Der Grundcharakter des Anwesens war noch immer derselbe, wie damals, als er das erste Mal hierher gekommen war.

Gerne erinnerte er sich an die Zeit, als er noch als Hausmeister auf diesem Gelände tätig gewesen war. Damals hatte es sich, im Auftrage seines alten Freundes, um alles gekümmert. Manchmal war es sehr anstrengend gewesen und gelegentlich hat er gemeckert, doch im Grunde seines Herzens hat er seine Tätigkeiten immer gerne durchgeführt. Das tat er auch heute noch, sooft es ihm Zeit und Gesundheit gestatten. Dabei wurde er von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter unterstützt. Da er nicht mehr der Jüngste war und seine Familie selbst sehr beschäftigt war, musste er, in letzter Zeit, immer mal wieder die Hilfe eines Unternehmers in Anspruch nehmen. Sein Freund wäre bestimmt stolz gewesen, wenn er gesehen hätte, das sein altes Anwesen auch heute noch so gepflegt und intakt war wie zu der Zeit als Gulls Way noch ihm gehört hatte. Das Anwesen würde immer eines der tollsten in Malibu sein. Seines Tages würde es seiner Tochter und deren Familie gehören und die liebte es bereits jetzt genauso wie er. Verlobt war sie sogar schon. Der Mann ihres Herzens war der 27 jährige Polizist Daniel Jones. Diesen lernte sie während eines Besuch, zusammen mit ihrem Vater, beim örtlichen Polizeirevier kennen. Für beide war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Die Hochzeit war nach der Beendigung von Nancys Studium geplant. So würde auch weiterhin Recht und Ordnung auf Gulls Way herrschen.

Das Pförtnerhaus, welches seit vielen Jahren durch seine Tochter bewohnt wurde, hatte sich von allen Gebäuden am wenigsten verändert. Nicht nur von außen, sondern auch im Inneren war es gleich geblieben. Es war noch mit denselben Möbeln ausgestattet, die Mark soviele Jahre, während seines Aufenthaltes im Pförtnerhaus, begleitet hatten. Er hatte seiner, 24 jährigen Tochter angeboten diese durch neue Möbel zu ersetzen, doch die junge Frau die gerade an der UCLA (Architecture & Urban Desgin) in 1317 Perloff Hall, Los Angeles, CA 90095-0001 an ihrem Studium in Architektur abeitete, hatte das nicht gewollt. Sie liebte den klassischen Stil. Das Einzige was sich zu damals veränderte hatte, waren ein paar neue, technische, Gegenstände, wie, z.B., ein brandneuer PC, eine Hightech – Stereoanlage, eine Spielekonsole und ein paar andere technische Geräte.

Von außen war das Haupthaus gleich geblieben, doch von innen hatten Mark und seine fünf Jahre jüngere Frau, eine Professorin an der UCLA School of Law, es seines Faceliftings unterzogen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen war es mit den modernsten Möbeln und der neusten Technik ausgestattet worden. Nur ein paar Dinge waren geblieben. Dazu zählte unteranderem der alte Schreibtisch seines Freundes. Er liebe dieses Anwesen und war froh, dass sein Freund es ihm und seiner Familie hinterlassen hatte.

Nachdem er den Mantel ausgezogen und sich frisch gemacht hatte, ging er zu seiner Frau in die Küche. Zehn Minuten später saßen sie alle drei am Esstisch in der Küche und genossen das leckere Abendessen. Bevor sie sich wieder ins Pförtnerhaus verabschiedete, um für ihren morgigen Test zu lernen, umarmte die junge Frau ihre Eltern noch einmal herzlich. „Gute Nacht, Nancy. Viel Erfolg beim Lernen. Ich habe dich lieb Kleines." „Ich habe euch auch lieb", sagte Nancy-Donna McCormick (welche nach der Frau des Richters und nach Marks Mutter benannt war) und lächelte ihren Eltern nochmal kurz zu bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Gebäude verließ. „Lust auf Fernsehen?" fragte er seine Frau. „Ich muss noch etwas für morgen vorbereiten, aber schau ruhig noch etwas fern", antwortete Rose Miller-McCormick und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Ihrem Büro begab. Mark war so stolz auf seine Frau. Sie war nicht nur eine tolle Frau und Mutter, sonderen auch eine erstklassige Schützin. Was sicherlich mit ihren ersten Karriere bei der US -Army zu tun hatte. Nach ihrer ehrenhaften Entlassung hatte sie sich für ein Studium in Jura entschlossen. Nach ein paar Jahren in der Praxis hatte sie sich dann für eine Lehrtätigkeit an der UCLA School of Law (385 Charles E. Young Drive East, 1242 Law Building, Los Angeles, California 90095) entschlossen.

„Okay", dachte er sich, dann schaue ich allein TV und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. In diesem Raum hatte er viele Stunden mit Hardcastle verbracht. Er lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Der alte Fernseher war einem neuen gewichen und die alten Möbeln zum größten Teil durch neue ersetzt worden, doch Mark bildete sich ein auch heute noch den Geist der Richters in diesem Raum spüren zu können. Das Fernsehen zeigte einen John Wayne Film aus dem Jahr 1939 names Stagecoach in dem die Geschichte einer von neun Personen unternommenen Postkutschenfahrt von Tonto (Arizona) nach Lordsburg (New Mexico) erzählt wird. Wayne spielte in diesen die Rolle von "The Ringo Kid". Mark hatte diesen Film schon sofort zusammen mit dem Richter und auch allein gesehen, dass er den Text auswendig kannte. Er brachte es allerdings nicht über sich umzuschalten und so verfolgte er den Film bis ihm vor Müdigkeit die Augen zu fielen. Mark McCormick (Richter am Obersten Gericht in Los Angeles ) schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Seine Frau hatte ihn wecken wollen als sie zu Bett ging, doch er hatte so friedlich geschlafen, dass sie es nicht über sich gebracht hatte. Sie hatte ihn nur mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt. Zum Glück hatte er den nächsten Tag frei, daher war es nicht schlimm, wenn er später als sonst wach werden würde. Am nächsten Morgen wurde der durch seine Frau und Tochter geweckt, die geräuschvoll mit dem Frühstücksgeschirr herum klapperten. Nachdem sie gemeinsam gefrühstückt hatte, machte sich eine Frau und Tochter auf den Weg.

Die Wand hinter dem Sofa, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte, war mit den Diplomen von Rose und ihm, sowie einer großen Sammlung von Bildern, dekoriert. Mache Bilder hatte er selbst gemacht, andere hatte er von anderen erhalten. Auf jeden Fall erzählten alle Bilder eine Geschichte von noch lebenden, aber auch von, leider bereits verstorben Personen (Mark und der Richter vor der Freiheitsstatue, Sonny und Mark vor dem Golden Nugget in Las Vegas, Sarah, die Haushälterin, beim Kochen. Das Hochzeitsfoto von Mark und Rose. Ein Foto vom Tag der Geburt seiner Tochter mit seiner Frau im Bett und Mark mit ihrer kleinen Tochter auf dem Arm. Sowie Fotos von vielen alten Freunden und Familienmitgliedern, wie z.B. Hardcastles Tanten May und Zora.) All diese Menschen waren in der Vergangenheit und sind ihm auch heute noch sehr wichtig in seinem Leben.

Jene die nicht mehr da waren, lebten in seinen Herzen weiter. Alle anderen besuchte er so oft wie es ging.

Ende


End file.
